Entwined Cerulean & Crimson
by iorii
Summary: Resident Evil/Parasite Eve crossover. Leon S. Kennedy/Aya Brea/Ada Wong. Leon & Aya have been together for quite a while. Leon is ready to propose, however he begins to think about his past love, Ada. At the same time, Ada makes her way to the Upper East Side with the motive to find Leon. Playing with fire, Leon needs to decide what he wants. Please R&R!


Aya awoke feeling the chills upon her skin from the cold winter weather. The morning sunrays had just begun to shine through the sheer curtains of her window of her bedroom allowing her to feel the warmth of the sun against her fair skin. She turned over to find her man sleeping soundly facing her. Aya looked at Leon's face and noticed his relaxed sleepy face was almost opposite from his serious looking face when he was awake. It was rare for Aya to see Leon look relaxed with his last couple of jobs he had taken. They had only left him stressed out and uneasy at times while spending time together.

They were finally living together in an apartment they purchased together on East Sixty Fifth, The Touraine in one bedroom apartment was perfect for the two. Leon would be home weeks at a time, for he had to take jobs and missions, which often required him to travel. Aya continued with her everyday life, working with the M.I.S.T team doing research anxiously awaiting his return.

Aya studied his tense eyebrows, long lashes, perfect nose and really small scar on his right cheek.  
'I wonder where this cut is from.' Aya thought to herself.  
Lightly running her finger down the line of fading scar, Leon stirred in his sleep. Aya smiled and nestled close to Leon, burying her face into his chest to stay warm and quickly drifted back to sleep.

Entwined ~ Cerulean & Crimson

Leon opened his eyes slowly knowing the sun is in his eyes. He then turned his head and muffled his face into the blanket. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee made its way into the bedroom and awakened him instantly. To Leon, the smell of coffee in the morning was a happy feeling to him. It reminded him that he was home with Aya. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes and reached out for his robe at the end of the bed. Putting his robe on, the wintery air inside the robe gave him the chills, yet warming up almost instantly as it touched his skin. He reached for the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small red box with gold accents decorated around it. Opening it up revealing a Cartier diamond ring he had purchased over a month ago.

This 2-carat D colored diamond ring was a big toll on his savings. Leon wanted it though. It took him months to find the perfect diamond with the perfect princess cut that he approved of. He wanted to make his lady, the love of his life happy. Aya has been with him through thick and thin. She meant everything to him. He walked over to the chair his jacket is sitting on and slipped the ring into a pocket on the inside his jacket for safekeeping. He then strolled out of the bedroom and to the kitchen to see his future fiancé-to-be, Aya making breakfast.

"Good morning" Leon kissed Aya on the cheek wrapping his arms lightly around Aya's hips from behind as she was flipping the pancakes over the stove. Leon grabbed his coffee mug and made his way over to the coffee maker.

"Babe, it's Christmas Eve. Let's go out today." Aya smiled watching Leon take a sip of his black coffee.

"Sure sounds like a good idea," Leon replied walking over to the table, pulling out a chair grabbing the New York Times newspaper.

"I don't want you answering any phone calls from work. If Ingrid calls you, you better not pick up!" Aya says bringing over a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs to the table. She sat down and looked at Leon, trying to glare at him. Leon purposely avoided looking at her, pretending to be busy reading the newspaper and smirked. "Leon!" Aya laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"What! Okay, okay, got it. No phone calls from work today. It's my day off." Leon then pulled his cell phone from his pocket and looked at it.  
"Ahem!" Aya coughed out.

"Haha, alright alright, I'm turning it off. See?" turning his cell phone off, he placed it on the table next to his plate. "Let's eat. What do you want to do today, Honey?"

"Hmm.. I want to do some shopping. We'll stop by 5th Avenue; grab some lunch and then head to the park. Then let's order take out and have dinner and a movie with some wine." She said with her hand resting on her chin as her eyes looked up to the ceiling with a smile. She then glanced at Leon. "You're mine today, Leon. Don't you dare pull that phone out or else!" Aya said in a serious, yet playful tone.

"Or what?" Leon replied looking up from his plate with his mouth full.

"Leon!" Aya laughed. "Don't even think about it, Mister."

Leon smiled, "Got it." He then quickly finished his breakfast, grabbed his plate and made his way to the sink. 'This is good. Maybe I'll propose at Central Park.' Thinking to himself, 'Shoot.. where though? Bethesda Fountain? Bow bridge? Yes. Bow bridge. Wait is that too overrated? You see that in the movies and there are always tons of couples all over it..' he thought real hard to himself.

"Are you going to wash your plate or are you just going to stand there hogging the sink letting the water run all day?" Aya stood next to him looking concerned. "The sooner we wash up, the sooner we can leave. And I want to leave soon!"

"Oh crap, oops! Here, just leave it here. I'll do the dishes" Leon said taking Aya's plate under the running water. "Go wash up first, I won't be that far behind you."

When it was Leon' turn to hop into the shower, he thought hard to himself, feeling the nervousness creep up his back as the running water from the showerhead. He didn't know why he was feeling so nervous all of a sudden. From the unfortunate night in Raccoon city, snooping around the office at the police station, Leon remembered finding a photograph of a pretty girl in one of the desks, which coincidentally happened to be the daughter of Detective Brea. Leon was never able to able to meet Detective Brea. Little did he know he would end up running into the girl in the picture on a fateful night on Christmas Eve. The outburst of Aya's mitochondrial powers and whole incident with Eve brought them close.

Leon always thought of Aya as a tough woman, with a tomboyish attitude. Getting to know her better, he came to know she was a sensitive, vulnerable girl with a soft side. The strong persona she carried with her on the outside was a shell Leon had to break into. Dating her made him come to realization that she was as feminine as she looked. He remembered laying his eyes on her the night of the opera incident on Christmas Eve years ago. Her dress was so form fitting, making her turn the heads of everyone around her. He always wondered how she was able to run in those stilettos and black dress. It made his imagination run wild.

As Leon got out of the shower, he dried himself off, brushed his teeth, and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He noticed Aya was sitting on the bed dressed up in a light grey tunic sweater, black leggings, tugging on her black over-the-knee high-heeled boots. Leon checked her out from head to toe.

"You look nice." Leon says heading over to the dresser getting a change of boxers and undershirt.

"And you need to get dressed, so we can leave already!" Aya said reaching for her long beige winter coat out of the closet. "Make sure you dress warmly, it's cold outside."

"Got it, give me 5. I'll be ready then." Leon replies getting changed quickly.

Putting his jeans on, buckling the belt, Leon examined at himself in the mirror as he buttoned up white dress shirt. He looked at his bare chest for a moment, staring at the bullet wound scar from Raccoon City. He thought of her once again. Ada. Memories flooded into his mind. The part of him he was never able to let go, the one that got away. Taking that bullet for Ada was one thing he could never take back. It was apart of him that would be with him forever. That scar would always remain on his chest. He really cared for Ada at one point in time. She was a very attractive woman with ulterior motives. He knew it wasn't meant to be and was unsure if he still had lingering feelings for her.

Leon then looked away instantly. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of Ada at this point. Today was going to be a special day for him and Aya. He was going to propose to her.

'Is this the feeling of cold feet people have before proposing?' Leon thought to himself.

He put a black sweater on over his dress shirt and grabbed his grey winter coat and slipped it on. He felt the inside of his coat to be sure his ring was still there and walked out of the room. Being ready to leave, he saw Aya sitting impatiently on the couch waiting for him.

"Sorry babe, I needed to put my make up on." Leon joked giving a sly smile.

Aya's eyes brightened up "You silly. Let's go! We have a taxi waiting for us already downstairs."

"Sure thing." Leon glanced at Aya as she got up walking towards the door. He grabbed her and pulled her close into an embrace. "You look beautiful today, Aya." Murmuring into her ear.

Aya looks up at him and smiles softly. "You looks pretty snazzy yourself, handsome."

Their eyes lock and lips meet. Leon instantly forgets all about his doubts and worries for a moment. He is in love with Aya Brea. The young girl in the photo he found in Raccoon City. The woman he met on Christmas Eve wearing the alluring black dress and stilettos running around with a gun. The woman who has always welcomed him home with open arms when he came back from his missions. It has always been Aya. He knew in his heart it was and will always be her.

At the John F. Kennedy Airport, Ada Wong rose from her seat taking her carry on luggage with her. Dressed in her long red trench coat, she walked towards the exit of the plane.

"Thank you for flying with us." The flight attendant said with a smile as Ada exited the plane. Ada nodded her head slightly and stepped out.  
Her cell phone began to ring right as she stepped out. "We have a car waiting for you outside." The voice on the other line said.  
Hanging up right away, she made her way outside. Being welcomed by a very sharp looking man with sunglasses and a suit on, he took her luggage and walked her over to his black S600 Mercedes Benz with tinted windows.

He opened the car door to let her in and placed her luggage in the trunk of the car.

As he climbed into the driver side, he briefly introduced himself. "Excuse me for not properly introducing myself. My name is Jordan and I will be your driver around the city during your stay." He handed her a big yellow envelope with paperwork inside. "Included in this envelope is your hotel information, restaurant  
recommendations around the city and overall city attractions. My cell phone number is also in there in case if you need to contact me to come pick you up."

"Wow. Fancy, huh." Ada said opening the packet up and taking out the paperwork inside, skimming through it briefly.

"Ms. Wong, you are on vacation. Please enjoy yourself." Jordan said starting the car.

"Thank you, Jordan." Ada replied, putting all the paperwork back inside the envelope.

"Ms. Wong, where is your next destination?" Jordan asked, turning away from the curb and getting back on the road.

Without thinking, Ada responds "The Upper-East side."

Writer's Note

Hi, if you made it this far then I assume you read this chapter to the end. Thank you for making it this far! This is my first fanfiction ever published, so please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors I have made. As for the story, I know that there may be many things that are not correct from the Resident Evil and Parasite Eve timeline, I even changed it up a bit. For example, to clear up the confusion, there is an 'easter egg' found in Resident Evil 2. In the S.T.A.R.S police station office on the second floor, there is a desk that says "It's trashed someone must have searched it" if you search it. Searching it 50 times, a roll of film will finally appear. Once you take it to the dark room to develop, you will find a picture of Rebecca from Resident Evil in a basketball outfit. I changed it up to have it a picture of young Aya at her Father's desk. If I remember correctly, in Parasite Eve her Father isn't really mentioned. It was her Mother and sister, Maya that was killed in the car crash. So I decided to have her Father play a mini role in the story. However since he was a 'detective' in the Raccoon City incident, it is unknown whether he has survived or not.

As for Leon and Aya, growing up playing Resident Evil and Parasite Eve, I always thought they would be a good couple. I definitely support Leon and Ada, but Ada will always be too mysterious for Leon. And that is definitely what intrigues him about her. And that my friend, is another story. Back to Leon and Aya – I think they both look good together and noticed there weren't very many fanfictions or in general, pairings of this couple to begin with. Has anyone ever considered this pairing? I guess it is just my imagination running wild thinking that they would be a very attractive looking couple. Both come from different worlds, but I'm trying my best to fuse them together into one, with both of their worlds combined.

Many things are slightly altered in this story, timeline, little bits and pieces from both games, wherever my imagination takes me. It is a fanfiction after all. Thanks everyone!

-Iorii

Please R&R =)


End file.
